1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computer software, and, more particularly for computer software for processing screen images containing one or more alphanumeric characters.
2. Description of the Related Art
As part of a system for monitoring the content of a computer screen, a screen image may be formed that captures the content of a computer screen at a particular moment in time. The screen image may be in any suitable format such as JPEG, TIFF, and so forth. Information in the form of alphanumeric characters may be imbedded in the screen image, and it may be desirable to extract this information in the form of alphanumeric characters from the screen image. The screen image and any alphanumeric characters contained in the image are generally at the resolution of the computer screen, which may be a generally low resolution. In order to extract the information in the form of alphanumeric characters embedded in the screen image, it may be desirable to increase the resolution of the screen image from the generally low resolution of the computer screen to a higher resolution and otherwise process the screen image into a form suitable for processing by optical character recognition (OCR) software. Accordingly, there is a need for computer-implemented methods for processing the screen image into a form suitable for processing by optical character recognition (OCR) software, as well as related systems and compositions of matter.